The Wind Of The Willows
by WillowWind of MistClan
Summary: Follow WillowWind on her journey to save her clan from the war with charclan cats. She is the deputy of MistClan. Her sister CloudStar is on her last life and when her mate WhiteStem goes missing she stops at nothing to find him. All new cats and clans.
1. New Apprentices

Later add : Siamese cat

MIST CLAN

AmberFlame (male)

A elder orange tabby missing

one eye.

VenomPoppy (male)

A completely black and very

muscular warrior.

LeafFall (male)

A gray and black tabby who

watch's over all the kits in

the clan.

WillowWind (female)

A cream tortoiseshell cat. She is

the deputy.

TangleEye (female)

A white cat with orange spots

including a very easily seen spot on

her eye. She is the medicine cat.

GoldGaze (male)

A orange,white, and gray calico

elder.

RavenPaw (male)

A black apprentice. His mother is

WillowWind and is father is

VenomPoppy. His mentor is

TangleEye.

ScarletPaw (male)

A gray and shiny pelted

apprentice of DappleDust.

DappleDust (female)

A cream colored cat with

gray speckles all over her pelt.

She is the mentor of

ScarletPaw.

CloudStar (female)

She is a black cat with white

speckles as if she was

StarClan herself. She is

the clan leader. Shes on her

last life.

EaglePaw (male)

A completely gray apprentice. His

mother is WillowWind. His

father is mentor

is VenomPoppy

BrambleFern (female)

A completely gray cat who

is always focused on taking care of

her kit.

VioletPoppy (female)

A black cat blotched with

white all over. She is blind so

is a elder.

HollowFang (female)

A tanish white warrior who

is well know for the black circle

around her muzzle.

PebblePelt (male)

A tan elder who is the father

of HallowFang,WillowWind, and

CloudStar.

DarkMist (male)

Is a misty black and white warrior

who has never had a

apprentice so far.

RaggedFrost (female)

A white as snow warrior

who is mates with DarkMist.

Shes only ever had one kit.

MeadowKit (female)

A tan colored kit whose mother is

RaggedFrost and father is

DarkMist.

DewKit (male)

A orange tabby who's mentor

is WhiteStem.

EchoPaw (female)

A white apprentice whose mentor

is CloudStar.

HoneyKit (male)

A orange tabby who is also

a kit of DappleDust.

CherryPaw (male)

A reddish tabby who works

along side EchoPaw his sister.

Their mother is BrambleFern. His

mentor is CloudStar.

WhisperSpirt (female)

A white elder. She is the oldest

of the MistClans cats and tells

the best stories.

AshClaw (male)

A gray cat with white speckles only

on his belly. This warrior is the

best hunter they know.

TallOak (male)

A brownish elder tabby. His

mate is WhisperSpirt.

RisingBlaze (male)

A orange tabby who was the

son of the former clan leader

ShiftStar.

RiverBell

A white mother of

VenomPoppy.

LeafPaw (male)

A brown tabby cat.

A new apprentice. His mentor

is WillowWind.

WhiteStem (male)

A brown tabby cat. He

is the mate of CloudStar.

PetalSteps (male)

A gray tabby cat. His

mate is WillowWind.

CHAPTER 1

New Apprentices

"How's DappleDust?" WillowWind asked walking in to the medicine cats den. "Don't tell her this but i'm afraid she won't be having kits. I think shes _hollowed_." Hollowedis one of the many new words that where added after the old forest was burned down. It means that cat can't have kits. Ever. WillowWind was disappointed. There where no kits to play with hers and the fact they where at war with CharClan meant they needed more kits and more warriors. The CharClans leader EmberStar wants to pay revenge on MistClan after MistClan banned them from the clan and told them to go make there own clan. No one knows why ShiftStar had told them to so. ShiftStar was already killed in the war. "WillowWind I need you." CloudStar popped up at the entrance to the underground den. "Follow."

Its time already! I can't wait to see who will be the mentor of CloudStar's only kit LeafKit. WillowWind sat and watched the whole ceremony. They decided to announce the mentor at the end. "The cat that shall be mentor this newly named LeafPaw shall be a close friend of mine and the deputy. WillowWind." WillowWind couldn't hold her happiness. She has never been a mentor. She thought she would go up to her after this thank CloudStar.

"No need to thank me. I know you have been waiting many moons." WillowWind had barley walked in when she said this. "Well other then thanking you when I walking over here to the leaders den I was wondering. How much longer till my kits EagleKit and RavenKit become apprentices?" CloudStar turned around to look at WillowWind. It took her a bit to think of what to say. "How old our your kits?" Good times. Its been probably three moons since she gave birth to the two twins. You would never guess they where twins. They look different but they came out exactly the same time.

"Around three moon." CloudStar seemed to look far off in to another time. When she finally answered "Yes it has been hasn't it. To more _SilverPelts_ I think." _SilverPelt_ was now used as a word for not only night but it also meant a day or 24 hours. WillowWind couldn't help but show her excitement. Finally her kits where to become apprentices. She was glad they changed when kits can become apprentices.

WillowWind woke up the next morning early. She sent out the morning patrol and

asked the night patrol had smelled and seen. As she suspected the badger smell from behind the ceremony rock still had that den of the badger they needed to destroy. But unexpected was they had smelled spots where CharClan cats had been. Bad news was it wasn't stall. It was a fresh morning dew. They where on the border of WaterClan. CharClan had teamed up with WaterClan and RockClan. But MistClan had teamed up with SwampClan and SnowClan. She went and reported this to CloudStar. Last thing she did before going to check on DappleDust was send out a hunting patrol. They where running low on food. The CharClan was spreading hot coals around to try and get the place to burn down but all it did was scare the prey.

When WillowWind walked in to the TangleEye and TallOak's den to check on DappleDust (her best friend besides CloudStar) she was surprised to see her cuddling up to a tiny orange ball of fur. "Shh. That's DappleDust's new and only kit HoneyKit." TangleEye said slowly walking to WillowWind. WillowWind understood she be leaving then not to wake it up. She went up touched nose's with DappleDust and then licked HoneyKit's head and walked out of the den.

The second WillowWind stepped out of the medicine den LeafPaw came scampering out of a bush up to her. "Can we train now?" He was happy to be a apprentice. WillowWind decided to train him to fight first because of the whole war thing. If he is to become a warrior he will need to help fight this war and fight for his clan. "Matters. Do you want to learn to fight?" LeafPaw was clearly excited with his tail flipping from side to side up high in the air. WillowWind knew the answer.

"First thing for you to know is never let your belly show. If another cat get a hold of your neck or belly you'll surely-" WillowWind suddenly jumped startling LeafPaw. She was about to flip him over when he got out of her paws and jumped on her back and got her down. "Fast thinking. Good job. You really are listening." WillowWind saw CloudStar sitting behind a bush watching. She looked very proud her tail high and she was letting out a purr. It was clear where she was.

Right when the first sights of StarPelt were rising her and LeafPaw had finished his training. He was good but only knew the weak spots on a cat. He had much more learning to do. She was heading to her den with the kits when she remembered their apprentice ceremonies where tomorrow! She fell asleep as fast as possible.

When she woke up she shook her two kits awake. She told them how they where having their apprentice ceremonies today. RavenKit looked upset. "Mom i'm very sorry but I kinda want to be a medicine cat." WillowWind didn't really care. Sure there was already two medicine cats but war is war and they need all the help they can get.

After the talking they got to the important part. It was announced that EagleKit will be mentored by VenomPoppy their dad. RavinKit was being mentored by TangleEye of corse. There where two other kits there as well. CherryKit and EchoKit. There mentor was CloudStar the clan leader herself. Their names where changed to RavenPaw, EaglePaw, CherryPaw, and EchoPaw. As their names where being chanted WillowWind and VenomPoppy ran up their to congratulate their kits. TangleEye came up and lead RavinPaw away. They where getting set up to preform his other ceremony.

A lot happened while RavenPaw was away. The char clan attacked. WhiteStem and RiverBell went missing. WillowWind knew how to help CloudStar with her missing mate. Her old mate was ShiftStar the original leader. But in the battle WillowWind and broken her left back leg. It was fixed by the time RavenPaw returned two moons later. She had stayed there a bit longer to learn some things. What was important is that WhiteStem and RiverBell where missing.


	2. The search for Whitestem and RiverBell

Chapter 2

The Search for Whitestem and RiverBell

CloudStar sent several patrols to look for the two missing cats. WillowWind had caught the sent of Whitestem and was leading a patrol to

where she first spotted the scent. The patrol was made up of VenomPoppy and RaggedFrost. EaglePaw was coming along for training. "Ok EaglePaw what do you smell?" EaglePaw opened his jaw to smell in the scents around him like VenomPoppy asked. "Vole, but stall. I also smell some of the other cats that visited here on last patrol, and-" He stammered. "I smell Whitestem! He's been here!" WillowWind was relieved they where going in the right direction. They had lost the scent for a very long time.

As every cat continued following the scent WillowWind smelled something very weird. It was the smell of a dead animal, but she couldn't tell what it was or where the smell was coming from. She began to pray in her thoughts _StarClan tell me thats not Whitestem! _The smell soon drifted away but came back again. This time it smelled a bit ignored it hoping it was a old fox or left overs from a vole or mouse.

CloudStar paced around her den waiting for the patrols. Again and again each patrol came back empty handed. She wished she had more kits then just that one. To be honest she didn't think her son would ever be the leader of a clan, not any clan! She hoped Whitestem. As the first sights of SilverPelt came in to view WillowWinds patrol came back. "Find anything out there?" CloudStar was very clearly terrified they would say no so WillowWind didn't tell her about the rotten smell. "Well we found Whitestem's scent but not him. We'll head back there when _fireblaze _hits." _Fireblaze _is now what the cats called the sun and some times it means the afternoon. CloudStar went to sleep that SilverPelt extra late.

_Whitestem ran as fast as he could to catch the CharClan member to take him down but soon he grew tired. He stopped to catch his breath for one second when another cat jumped on his back and ripped in to sides taking him down. Before he could get up his neck was slit wide oped and started to drift off in to deep sleep. When he woke up. He was with SwiftStar in StarClan. _Tangle-eye woke up in a shook. StarClan sent her this message and she had to warn CloudStar.

WillowWind was at the fresh kill pile eating a pigeon when she heard CloudStar running to the moss cover entrance to the camp. She had to know what was happing. She finished the pigeon and followed her scent. She soon smelled that rotten smell again. She knew now what it was. She couldn't go any farther. But she stood hidden away to hear CloudStar mumble to herself. "EmberStar you will pay. You whole clan will pay. Watch me burn your part of the forest to the ground! Wait. Even better. Now all I have to do is find some _everist."_ WillowWind was shocked to her the word. _Everist _was a new plant that the twolegs planted. The mutated plant had a bad effect to it. It could easily be made in to a paste by smashing it with rocks. If consumed that cat would go in to frenzy of pain for two SilverPelts until it finally died. She never expected to hear such a thing from CloudStar.

It was a very long time until CloudStar returned to camp. She called a meeting to the whole camp. She announced her idea about the foul plant. They where all shocked. But they agreed to do it. WillowWind had to stop this! This was against all the rules of the Warrior Code! Or at least the newest rule. In war you play fair. Paw to paw. Even if its war there are rules to it. She never really like these rules but she wasn't about to break the Warrior Code!

WillowWind knew one thing for sure, if she was to stop this crazy idea of CloudStar she would have to take down CharClan. She had a idea but it was a wild one. She was going to lead dogs to the CharClan territory. Its technically 'paw to paw' combat. It had happened once before in the history of the cats. But this would be harder. She had to get the dogs to follow her in to CharClan territory. There was a dog pack in another forest about two ThunderPaths away. It would only take eight SilverPelts to make the trip there and back.

WillowWind woke up extra early to begin her walk to the dog pack. It would be easy. She had been around there before to go to RockClan since the clan is in a forest right near by. There where many places where the dogs would have a easy rest that they couldn't give up. She would use those stops to hunt and to sleep. The first part in her plan was to run past the first ThunderPath on to the plains. This plan didn't work as well as she hoped.

She made it half way in to the ThunderPath before one of the monster smashed in to her gnawing on her bones. She scrambled to the side she came from. She couldn't feel her back legs but she was able to drag herself back to her clans. She knew it would take moons to heal this! Only a miracle from StarClan could help her now!

It had been three moons and yet she still didn't have any Everist to smash in the horrible paste. It would at least be two moons before they would even start to sprout. All she could was wait. But she had things to do to occupy her. She visited WillowWind every Fireblaze. She was getting much better. She would be able to completely walk in about one moon. But not only that but very soon EaglePaw was going to have his warrior ceremony. Not only that but only one more SilverPelt before the next gathering. She wanted to see EmberStar's face before he saw his untimely death.

"EagleGaze! EagleGaze! EagleGaze!" All the cats chanted as the apprentice EaglePaw recived his warrior name EagleGaze. But it wasn't as important as the up coming gathering for CloudStar. She had invited EagleGaze, VenomPoppy, DappleDust, and Tangle-eye to the gathering as well. She relized something. All this time she was to involved in getting that Everist to take her revenge on CharClan but there was more they had done. RiverBell had been killed to. Her body had been on Whitestems so CloudStar suppected she had tried to help. CloudStar had even more reason to be mad at CharClan now.

The same night CloudStar left for the gathering WillowWind had gotten better and had set off on her journey again. That was such a waste of time! It wasted every cats time! To save her clan she had to do this. What a waste. She past the ThunderPath and to the first of her stops. A old broken down barn. Many stories where told about this barn but the only one that was true was that it had been rebuilt here from some where else then went empty one day. But the cats didn't call it a barn they called it _OldRed_.

She went inside and sniffed around. She soon found some mice, cuaght them, then ate them. She went to sleep on a full belly on a nice flat of hay that they now call _yellgre. _That night she dreamed of of this journey done. Willow trees blowing in the wind. The clan at peace. Together as one clan. StarClan. But it was shattered by lightning and all burst in flames. Then a flood. The gigantic twoleg monsters stomping on the forest crushing it all. She was rembering the cat histroy of the cats.

(Sorry for the short chapter but the its just really hard for me to keep

a chapter going on for to long. Hope you guys understand.)


	3. EverSpots

Chapter 3

EverSpots

What a silly idea. Did I really think I was going to bring dogs all the way back to camp. It had been around two moon since WillowWind left. What a mouse-brained fool I am! I came here to stop her. But how in the whole forest would she sneck it in to CharClan food. All for Whitestem and RiverBell. What a name RiverBell is. She was a kittypet who was accepted in to the clan and given the name River in the front since she didn't want to give up the name her Twolegs had given her.

WillowWind had gotten back to camp the Firblaze before the next gathering. No one cared where she had went. CloudStar,LeafPaw, RavenPaw,

TallOak, EaglePaw, VenomPoppy, and WillowWind all went to the gathering the night. It was a very big group. They padded their way up to burnt trees to see every cat else. Burnt trees was another bit of history from the clans before the ones that are still here. WillowWind always wonders what hade happen here. The clan leaders took there spots in a boulder in the middle of the burnt trees that must have fallen from CharClan's tiny _crasher_. A crasher is a huge thing of dirt that shakes the forest and some times sprays fire from the top of its self.

Now the leaders talk to each other so the clan leaders of the other clans can tell their whole clan at once at a small meeting in their camp. Unless it was important. EmberStar the leader of CharClan started to speck "Every cat quiet down. This is sierious news." A hush went thourgh the group of cats. EmberStar continued "The red spotted sickness has came back. But not from the RedSpotted plant but from Everist. It is going from cat to cat fast then a flick of tail. It came to happen when our medicine cat StonePelt was seeing what this plant could do a mouse. It came from the mouse to our cats. But it gets worse. The cure for normal RedSpotted is not working. We have decided to name this new sickness EverSpots."

Cats from all corners of the gathering began to yowl their remarks. "Don't test Everist you mouse-brained cat!" A black cat said. "What if it wipes out the entire forest!" A calico said. WillowWind now knew what her real journey was. She was no medicine cat but she had to find the cure for this new sickness. Or is she coming up with another stupid idea.

When CloudStar came back she annouced every thing at the gathering. Not that important really. Except the last part about the everist. She wanted to go up to her and ask her why she didn't mention it, but WillowWind knew why. She planned to attack CharClan with everist and some might think it was her who cuased it. Things seemed to happen so fast to WillowWind. WillowWind has been fighting the CharClan for at least 28 moons. She noticed CloudStar walk out of the camp. There was no other cats by her so she must not be going on potrol or hunting. Why would she leave with out at least one cat with her? WillowWind followed her.

"I did what you wanted me to. Now give it me!" WillowWind flintched when she heard that voice. It was DarkStar of ClawClan. He was a gray tabby but was very big. But why is he out here? His clan was very far from here. It takes a entire moon to get there and back. "Yes it worked. But about the deal. Why do you want this?" What? What are they talking about? "No questins! Just had over the snake!" WillowWind crept over the side of the bush she was hiding behind. It was a rattle snake. What would ClawClan need with that? Hope it doesn't matter.

As CloudStar walked away from the trade she had just made with DarkStar to get the CharClan sick she wondered what he would need the snake for. That type of snake wasn't able to kill. It was only used for medicine cats to make the antidute for redspot, and it tastes horrible! Then she knew what happened. DarkStar's clan was sick with redspot. He had mixed that with the everist and made the deadly illness that would wipe out the forest so he could take over it while he helps his clan! He can't get sick when his clan is so far away. But there are no rattle snakes where his clan is. She just relized what she had done.

Not soon after the gathering it ended up in MistClan. It killed EagleGaze and AmberFlame. DappleDust and CloudStar had gotten sick from it. They where hide away in deep brush where they would fight for there lives trying to mix stuff to help themselves since the medicine cat couldn't. The medicine cat would get sick themselves and then die. A patrol was sent every fireblaze to check if they where still alive, giving them prey before scampering off. DappleDust had some how survived it but CloudStar just got worse and worse. Being the deputy I had to take care of everything.

There was no more sickness in the MistClan. It was sweeping the forest but it was clearing. There had been sights of ClawClan cats all around the forest. WillowWind rembered what she had seen about eight silverpelts ago. She knew their plan. _They must be waiting for us to die_ she thought. One time when she was going to check on CloudStar she even had to attack one to get it off MistClan territory. She checked on CloudStar. She was fine! But to be sure she wanted to stay one more silverpelt even though it was a very hard to stay away for her clan for that long.

Fireblaze was high in the sky. WillowWind and Tangle-eye went over to where CloudStar was staying. Tangle-eye came along to check on CloudStars

to make sure she was all right completley. They traveled around a few trees and a bush or two until they reached the rock they had left her. But when they turned the corner to where she was there was a horrable sight.

CloudStar had been completley ripped thourgh the belly! She had been killed by another animal! Maybe dogs had came from the dog pack not to far from WaterClan by MistClan. Or the badger they had smelled by the entrance of the camp had done this! But a closer sniff concluded it. She had been killed by a cat. But so many smells! RockClan, EmberClan, WaterClan, ClawClan, FogClan, Dogs, Twoleg, Badgers, Foxes, even MistClan. So many smells for one cat! Not this many cats and animals had passed this. So what could have happened?


End file.
